


Love Someone

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stony Man Series - Various Authors, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Tony was at the bar talking to Rhodey, when he heard the next singer was Steve Rogers, that's when his flashback started.





	Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Lukas Graham - Love Someone,  
> i was listening to this song when i wrote this.  
> enjoy, also please comment, if you like it or any suggestion please.

Tony Stark walked into the bar, he was supposed to meet Rhodey at the bar, he was already frustrated with today’s meeting, some stupid SI meeting, he shouldn’t bother to Brooklyn for this meeting, but he did, he had to be on his best behaviour with Pepper, she was threatening to shut down his lab if he didn’t attend this meeting. It was important, she said. It was a bar but yet they were playing cheesy music, but lucky him, Rhodey was already there, he sat next to Rhodey, “hey there Rhodes, isn’t it fun to be out of camp, getting a drink with your best friend” Tony teased, Rhodey just jab Tony in his ribs, he was thankful to be away from all the military/ air force bullshit. Tony was really exhausted, he just ordered his scotch and just gulped it down, feeling the burn, he loved the burning feeling , it took away most of the negative thoughts. “so how was the meeting?” Rhodey tried asking, to clear away the tension. “same bullshit, they wanted me to approve some funding for some projects, which I thought was stupid! Come on, they’re working under Stark Industry, shouldn’t they try their best at all?” Tony replied annoyed with a pout. Rhodey could only laughed, he was amused, his friend looks cute pouting and fuming. Tony just ordered another cup of scotch, he really needed to drink his sorrow away. “Just give me the whole bottle, here charge it to my black card!” Tony demanded while shoving his black card to the bartender, he needed to down the whole bottle. “Alright guys and girls, I know you all been waiting all evening for this special guy over here, and he’s here right now” the DJ/ Bar owner announced, “here’s our Golden Boy, Steve Rogers!” he continued.

“WHATTTTT!?” Tony nearly chocked on his drink, Steve Rogers was here? His ex from high school was here? His Steven Grant Rogers was here, and he was performing right now? God, Tony needed to run, even if Rhodey was his best friend, anything during high school, was a dark secret, cos Steve was Tony first love, they were each other first, they only broken up because Howard, Tony’s dad, didn’t like it, but Tony loved Steve, when he didn’t want to end things, Howard forced Tony to change school, end up he was the youngest student in MIT, Tony really loved Steve Rogers, Steve was just a regular kid in the same math and English class with him, actually in most classes, and when Tony decided to join the robotic class, Steve joined too, cos Steve liked Tony. And Tony was already in love with Steve’s blue eyes, he likes it when he was working on a robot, Steve would stare at him. He and Steve would spent most of their summer vacation together, they were constantly at Steve’s place, cos Howard doesn’t like it when Steve came over, they constantly watched movies together or build robots to past the time, they do whatever together, it was a blessing for Tony, Howard calls it a summer fling but to tony he was in a real relationship. They were only 15 then, as they laid side by side on the sofa, watching some stupid rom com movies, as Steve suddenly entangled their hands together, he turned to Tony and he looked deep in Tony’s eyes, “ I shall not stutter this, but Tony Edward Stark, I’ve been crazy about you for like half a year, and I hope you feel the same or not you could, err just stay as my friend or something” Steve said confidently, Tony just tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss on Steve’s lips, “ I like you too Steeb” Tony said softly as he deepens the kiss, Steve could only smile into the kiss, he was on cloud nine, he’s not coming down ever. It was the best summer for them both, Tony would drag Steve to parties, but they end up making out somewhere, they went to the beach together, they went everywhere together, holding hands, stealing kisses, Maria Stark was happy to see Tony happy, she didn’t mind her son was gay, Sarah Rogers was also happy to see Steve socializing, it was the week before summer break ended, Tony was dragged into Howard’s Office, there stood Obadiah Stane, with some huge ass luggage, “alright son, from today you will follow my man here , and study at MIT, I’ve already enrolled you into that school, advanced classes will start next week, your flight leaving tonight!” Howard said angrily, with one hand in his pocket, another hand holding his scotch. Tony was taken aback, he could only cry, he ran to meet his mother, hugging her, “why is he doing this, mum? What about Steve? How could I leave him like that, I promised to go school with him every day” Tony said in between sobs, he gonna miss Steve, his Steve. “ hush now dear boy, I will inform Steve of this, please don’t cry, don’t make your mum worry about you okay love” Maria console her so, it broke her heart to her son cry, “ you will see him again one day my son, for now please wipe your tears, you know your father doesn’t like to see you weak” she continued. She couldn’t send Tony to the airport, Howard didn’t let her. Its broke Tony’s heart but he had to be strong, cos Starks are made of Iron.  
Back to reality,

  
“Hey guys, I’m Steve, and I’m here to sing some song for you guys!” Steve said into his mic, he was glancing at the crowd, when he met the familiar brown eyes, it took him back to he was 15, his first love, Tony Stark was there, in the same bar he was playing at, he smiled at tony, “ Alright the first song goes to my first love, he was the one who inspired this song, this is for you Tones” Steve said, as he raise his bottle of beer, he then grab his guitar and starts strumming.  
  
  
There are days  
I wake up and I pinch myself  
You're with me, not someone else  
And I am scared, yeah, I'm still scared  
That it's all a dream  
'Cause you still look perfect as days go by  
Even the worst ones, you make me smile  
I'd stop the world if it gave us time  
'Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You may grow  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
When you say  
You love the way I make you feel  
Everything becomes so real  
Don't be scared, no, don't be scared  
'Cause you're all I need  
And you still look perfect as days go by  
Even the worst ones, you make me smile  
I'd stop the world if it gave us time  
'Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You may grow  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do

  
“ to my summer love, you weren’t just my summer love, you were my everything, my happiness and my tears, you were my world” Steve said after he finish his song, the next few songs he sang, was the songs he wanted to sing for Tony, his eyes was locked at Tony, and he could only smile, as he was finishing his set of songs, he said his thankyous, and walked off the stage. Tony decided to leave the bar instead, his heart was full, full of love from Steve, he walked out to his car, he stood there, he didn’t know if he wanted to talk to Steve. So, he decided to drive off.  
Steve sat at the bar, near Rhodey, “So you were Tony’s first love huh? “Rhodey asked, looking at Steve, “um yeah, I was, why may I ask? “Steve looked into Rhodey eyes, “I was Tony’s roommate when he came to MIT when he was barely 15, he was crying almost every night, talking bout he’s missing his steeb and he wanted to kill his dad for doing this to him,” Rhodey shrugged, “Wait what? Howard was the one sending Tony away, not because he hated me? Howard came to my house that very last week of summer and told me Tony hated me and doesn’t want me at all!” Steve was shocked, he felt sick in his guts, “ yeah Tony would cry most of the nights, trying to call you, he wrote letters to you, but you never reply, but that kept him motivated to work hard in school, then when he finally graduated, he rushed back to Brooklyn, but he couldn’t find you, he was broken again, and he kept trying to find the tiny blond in the crowd, the blue eyes he calls home” Rhodey replied. “I’ll see you in camp soon Captain Rogers,” Rhodey said as his pat Steve’s shoulders. “See you soon, Commander Rhodes” Steve replied, he finished his beer and decided to walk back to his apartment. The moment he reached home, he went into his ma’s room, he took out the box under her bed,

“ **To Stevie,**  
**My son, my only love, I’m sorry to keep this long.**  
**Love Ma** ”

  
It was written on the box, he never did open the box, even when his mum passed away long ago, he just didn’t want to know what was inside, but tonight he was curious. He finally opened it, it broke his heart, inside was a MIT hoodie, it looks like Tony’s size, tons of postcards, and even letters, there were even gifts, he took the first postcard, it was a photo of Massachusetts , behind it wrote, “ **To my love Steve, I’m sorry I had to go, I’ll miss you constantly, you’re my first love, I delivered my hoodie to you too, in case you missed me too. Your True Love, Tony** ”. Steve grabbed another card, “ **Steeb, I missed you a little too much today, and happy birthday my love, Your Lover, Tony** ” and Steve continued to grab more letters and postcards, he read every single one of it, his tears slide down his cheeks, he always thought Tony didn’t want him anymore, he never received this letter, or the gifts, he held the hoodie in his arms, he wipe his tears with it, his heart was broken, but he couldn’t do anything. He read the last letter, “ **Dear son, I’m sorry for not letting you received this letters, I’m truly am sorry, I didn’t want you to wait for someone that may never come back, I can see Tony really loved you, he came to visit when you went off to the military, I just told him you went away with Bucky, not wanting him to find you, it seems like you got better when you were with Bucky, I could see the hurt in his eyes but I had to do it, and I’m sorry for that. I truly am, my son, if after reading all of this, if you still want to pursue him, go ahead, I won’t hold you back at all. Take care of yourself my son, loves Ma** ” Steve just got up and grab his phone, he texted Bucky, asking for Rhodey’s address, which somehow Bucky knew, he grabbed his bike keys, and ran down the stairs, “ Wait for me Tony, I will get you back, I promise” Steve said to himself.

  
As he started his bike and ride to New York, as he reached Rhodey’s apartment building, he ran up to his floor, he needed to ask Rhodey where was Tony, he needed to speak to Tony before he had to go off for another mission, he never knew if he could come back safe, he knocked more like pound the door, “ hey Rhodey, you still up? We need to talk” he said while pounding the door, “Come on Rhodes, we need to talk bout Tony” Steve continued, then the door suddenly open and Steve fall forward, “Yeah what bout me?” Tony replied, while looking down at Steve, “What do you need Rogers? I have an early meeting tomorrow you know,” Tony said as he held a hand to help Steve up, but Steve pulled him down, “About this.” Steve said before crashing his lips onto Tony, pulling Tony closer to him, he was hungry, hungry for Tony, and well Tony deepen the kiss, he wanted his Steve back too. Just as they pulled away, catching their breath, “What’s going on here Steeb? I’m not complaining but what the hell?” Tony said, his face reddens with embarrassment. “hey language!” Steve chuckled, “I miss you tones, I really do, I just got your letters, Ma kept it somehow for the past 10 years, I finally got it” Steve explained. “whattttt I really thought you hated me you know, I was crying constantly and begged your mum to let me talk to you then she changed the number, and I was truly broken when she said you went to elope with Bucky,” Tony said with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry tones, I really am, Howard told me you wanted to end things with me cos you didn’t wanna be gay or some shit, “Steve held Tony in his arms, hushing him and wiping his tears. “ Bitch, I’m still gay as hell, I never loved any other guy, like I loved you, you were my first and I was hoping my last” Tony buried himself in Steve’s chest, “ I will always love you Tones, you are my first and my last, “ Steve replied, there were silence between them, next thing he knew, he heard snoring in his arms, Tony was truly exhausted, he closed the door behind him, and he carried Tony to the nearest bedroom, and he put Tony down on the bed, as he about to leave, Tony grab his wrist, “ Stay please, I miss you steeb” Tony whispered, Steve decided to slide in bed with Tony.  
When he woke up in the morning, the bed was empty, a note by the bedside,

  
“ **To my love Steeb,**  
**Sorry I had to leave so early in the morning, I have a meeting to attend to,**  
**I’ll see you again, take care on your next mission, just text me when you get back,**  
**I’ll miss you,**  
**Tony**  
**Ps. I took your sweatshirt cos I gonna miss you like hell”**

Steve just chuckled, he did came wearing a t-shirt under the sweatshirt, he got up of bed, and wanted to sneak out, “ hey there soldier,” Rhodey said as he was pouring a cup of coffee, “ehhhh hey Rhodes,” Steve replied, blushing , “ Tony made coffee today, he told me not to disturb his messy blonde in bed, he also left his name card, also his meeting today is till late afternoon, and our flight back is tonight, so you still have time to have some coffee with him at the airport, “ Rhodey said while blowing at his steaming cup of coffee “ and also what the hell! My neighbours were complaining bout someone pounding at my door at 2 am!” Rhodey said angrily, “thanks for the heads up, yeah maybe I shall grab coffee with him later and also sorry for the pounding, also I have to go back and pack my things, see you tonight Commander” Steve replied while he rushed out of the apartment.

6 months later,  
Tony stood at the airport with a sign, “My Gorgeous Captain, Welcome Home!” he was waiting for Steve to get back after his mission, they wrote to each other almost every day, he missed his Steeb, he kept wearing Steve’s sweatshirt, even now it smells like Tony. Tony had waited for an hour at the airport, he was slightly late at first, but he didn’t know Steve took the earlier flight home, as he kept waiting and holding the sign up, he felt a tapped on his shoulder, as he turn, Steve was on one of his knees, “ I promised myself, if I get home safely after this mission, I would ask you to marry me, so would you do the honors of being my husband forever? Future Tony Stark-Rogers” Steve asked, holding a small box of ring, Tony had tears in his eyes, he could only nod and smile, he held his hands out for Steve to slide the ring on, and yes they were engaged, the crowd of soldiers were cheering for them, this was the happy ending Maria promised Tony, he was blessed with the best. He was now Tony Stark-Rogers.


End file.
